


Sunrise

by takingoffmyshoes



Category: DCU, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/pseuds/takingoffmyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle experiences some malfunctions, but life goes on (translation: Bruce and Kal still bicker).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

The castle shuddered, groaned, and sank to the ground dramatically.

At least, Bruce assumed it had sunk to the ground. For one thing, it no longer seemed to be moving. For another, it had pitched forward alarmingly and sent him hurtling down the last few steps and into the corner of the landing.

"Kal!" Bruce scrambled upright, attempting in vain to gather his last shreds of dignity. He settled for smoothing his hair back and re-knotting his robe belt. "Kal, what was that?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know." The sarcastic voice fell hollowly against the stones of the hearth. "Maybe we've stopped, or something. Hey, do we have any more wood? I'm running a little low, here."

"Do we have any more answers?" Bruce countered. He leaned against the railing, peering into the open room below.

"No," Kal snapped. "But if you want me to be of any help, I'm going to need some fuel."

Bruce heaved a sigh and carefully made his way down the final flight. "Where are we?" he yawned, sliding the last of the bucket's kindling into the hearth. Kal gave him a smoldering look and shoved a large plank into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously. The dying flames leapt up, driving back the pre-dawn darkness. The fire demon reached for another piece of wood.

_"Kal_. Where are we?" Bruce asked again, refilling the bucket with logs and boards from the wood pile.

"You could always go check." Kal munched a stick imperiously. "We have this thing called the front door, see."

"Mmm. Or you could just tell me."

"The Wastes." 

Bruce froze. "Damn it."

"What, worried?"

"Yes," Bruce said shortly, returning to his task.

"Relax, Bruce, he loves you. You were, like, his favorite person ever."

"I doubt I still am. I don't think he took kindly to my leaving." 

"Oh, come on," Kal scoffed. "What, so he's going to just wantonly attack you for wandering onto his land? Please."

Bruce pulled a chair up to the hearth and slumped into it, feet stuck out towards the flames. He really hated the Wastes. He'd spent the last two years trying to avoid them, but they were just so _big._ The castle kind of roamed where it pleased unless given specific direction; apparently "not the Wastes" wasn't specific enough. And now they were grounded here. He'd have to take a look today, the sooner the better. It could just be one of his spells had worn off, but he couldn't ignore the possibility of interfering magic.

His musings were cut short by a fiery finger burning through the sole of his slipper. "Kal!" He snatched his feet back, trailing smoke, and pulled off the damaged footwear. A neat hole was singed cleanly in the center. "What was that for?" 

"If you're going to brood, can you make breakfast first?"

Bruce was tempted to throw the slipper at him, but he liked this pair. And besides, it was too early for this.

"Fine," he sighed, heaving himself out of the chair and heading to the stove. "What do you want?"

"Something delicious," Kal said loftily. 

"Sure," Bruce grumbled. "Put the pressure on." He stared blankly at the array of utensils and ingredients laid out before him, rubbing absently at the back of his neck.

"Bruce?" Kal's voice startled him; he'd nearly dozed off.

"Yeah?"

"Eggs are good."

Eggs _were_ good, surprisingly enough, and though a thin grey mist was drifting across the moor, inside the castle there was a warm, red glow.

Bruce thought it felt like the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/19/2013


End file.
